


Pink and Furry

by remember i love you (itsmeash)



Series: Stydia drabbles [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/remember%20i%20love%20you
Summary: It's better hilarious than dangerous.





	Pink and Furry

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon on tumblr: "Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Teen Wolf. I just like to play around with the characters at times.

_"Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?" _

"I'm not so sure you actually want to know the real answer to that question."

Lydia quirks an eyebrow. "You planning on kidnapping someone?"

Stiles shrugs. "Nah...maybe..."

Once she starts wracking her brain to figure it out herself, it isn't long before Lydia figures out his plan for the chloroform.

"You are aware there are better... less dangerous ways to kidnap Scott for his bachelor party, right?"

"But what would the fun in that be?"

Lydia rolls her eyes at her husband. "You are something else."

Stiles grins. "Nope. I'm just me."

Shaking her head, Lydia says, "Put the chloroform away and figure out a less psychopathic way to "kidnap" him for his bachelor party."

Stiles sighs. "Back to the drawing board."

"Use your brain. Use ropes or handcuffs."

"I only have our handcuffs."

Lydia laughs. "Not those. Though you've gotta admit, the image of using furry pink handcuffs on Scott is hilarious."

"He'd be more likely to forgive me for the chloroform than the handcuffs."

"Use the handcuffs and tell him I told you to." Lydia grins. "Also get pictures and send them to me."

"Noted," Stiles calls back to her, already running towards their bedroom.

Lydia smirks and says to herself, "This will get Scott back for his last prank."


End file.
